a different fate
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: splinter ends up finding an abandonend infant what repricussions will this cause I am not sure if it should be in this category or a different one so depending on how much the other series ends up being involved I might move it
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor moon belongs to what's her name and the tmnt belong to 4 kids/mirage and whoever else**

**this is au and people will definitely be out of character**

**the first chapter will be set after sailor moon s (season 3)**

**after chapter 1 timelines are all up in the air for both shows**

**I just started watching the new tmnt so bear with me I will also combine elements from the original tmnt series**

chapter 1:death, rebirth, and a new life

"So it begins." Chronos muttered to himself as he froze time and came back a few seconds later holding an infant after watching the events that had just unfolded

"Father what are you doing?" asked Setsuna

"Changing something after everything this child went through she deserves a more normal life."

"What about the time lines?"

"I checked on that, Setsuna whatever you do in the future do not awaken her!"

"What about her avatar?"

"I took care of that, I'll see you shortly." With that said Chronos left towards a certain city. A few minutes later he arrived at the destination

"This should be it." with that said Chronos set the child down and waited a few minutes later a rustling was heard and Chronos hid behind the dumpster and watched as what looked like a humanoid rat came out and found the baby. "May your next life be better, child." with that said chronos disappeared meanwhile at the time gate another person was watching the events

'What have I done?' thought Setsuna with tears running down her face as she remembered the events that lead up to this 'I'm sorry'

Meanwhile back in the area another meeting was taking place

"How in the world did you get here?" asked Splinter as he picked the baby up and found a note underneath her and started to read it

_To whoever finds this child please take care of her she doesn't have anyone else_

_signed Chronos_

'I can't just leave her here' splinter thought as he took her with him "I wonder what your name is young one." "What's this, There's more to this note, according to this your name is Hotaru Tomoe?"

Hotaru just continued to giggle

"Well anyway I can't leave you here." With that said Splinter proceeded to return home with the infant in tow

end of prolouge


	2. in the future

**Disclaimer: see part one**

**This is a/u for both series bear with me during this story.**

**Also when I started this story Flash forward had not aired yet so that series will pretty much be ignored here**

**This will be years after the prologue**

**A different fate**

Chapter one: in the future

It was a nice morning in the sewers as Splinter awoke and was enjoying the peace and quiet before his five children awoke. As he went to check on his children, he mused on the fates that had brought them all together

He saw that the oldest was already starting to awake, slowly as it was with the two middle children. However, when he got to the two youngest he noticed that the second youngest was refusing to wake up and had what looked like a comic book over his head

"Oh Michelangelo." Splinter mumbled as he went to check on the youngest of the group. As he got to her room, he heard what sounded like moaning and spotted her tossing back and forth on her bed as he looked in the doorway

"Hotaru wake up." Splinter said gently as Hotaru sat up in fright "That same dream again?"

"I don't understand why I keep having those dreams I don't recognize anyone in them." Hotaru said as she rubbed her eyes

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Splinter gently as Hotaru caught her breath and nodded

"I'm in something, some kind of weird room and these people, I think they are wearing what looks like sailor outfits are trying to kill me." "Than there's this creature, trying to take over my body." "Than I am fighting it there's an explosion and that's when I usually wake up."

"That is very strange." Splinter replied

"Do you think that it could have to do with the people who left me in that alley?" Hotaru asked

"Sometimes I wish I knew, Hotaru." "Hopefully someday we can find out the answers." Splinter replied as he heard a noise that sounded like a thud, "It sounds like your brothers are awake." "Come let's head to breakfast before they wreck the place again."

"Mikey!" yelled Raphael

"Too late" Hotaru groaned as she saw a giant turtle with an orange mask come running out of the room laughing followed by another turtle wearing a red mask chasing him while yelling profanities

"Michelangelo, Raphael cease!" Splinter ordered as the commotion stopped "Now go back to the table."

"Sorry master Splinter." Both turtles replied in unison as they went back to the kitchen along with everyone else following behind

"I told you not to antagonize him too much Mikey." Said the turtle with the purple mask "You know how Raph gets."

"I know Donny, but its fun." said Michangelo as Raphael glared at him from across the table

"Some things never change." Muttered a turtle with a blue mask

"I agree Leonardo." Said Splinter as everyone started eating their breakfast

"I'll see you guys later." Hotaru said as she finished her breakfast "I have to go or I'll be late for school." "I'll probably be home late April needs help with her van again, timing belt blew out and she needs help putting the replacement in." "She said she's starting that new job tomorrow something about being a reporter."

"Later squirt." Said Raph

"Try not to cause too much trouble this time." Ordered Leo

"Yeah, yeah, that was only one time and I didn't start it."

"Have a good day." Said Splinter as Hotaru left "And try to stay out of detention, this time."

Sometime later Hotaru arrived at school

"Hey firefly." Waved her best friend Angel as she came over, Angel had started calling Hotaru that after finding out that was what her name translated as, they knew each other because of Angel's brother figure Casey Jones being friends with Hotaru's older brother Raphael

"Hi Tenshi." Hotaru waved back, Hotaru had started referring to Angel by that name when she found out it was the Japanese word for angel "What's new?"

"We got a new girl in our class."

"Cool, have you talked to her yet?"

"No, hey what's going on over there?"

"Oh great, Darien's at it again, looks like he's messing with the new girl."

"Well so much for behaving myself today." Hotaru grumbled as she stormed over

"Come on, I'm the foot ball captain." Darien growled as he put his hand on her shoulder "You should go out with me."

"How about no jerk." Snarled Hotaru as she got in his face and took his hand off of the new girl's shoulder "Obviously she's not interested."

"Stay out of this you freak." Darien snarled

"Care to repeat that?" Hotaru asked in a cold voice

"I said you're a freak."

"I thought so."

"Why you little." Darien yelled as he sent a punch forward only to have it blocked

"My turn huh?" Hotaru said with a smirk as she rushed forward and punched him in the stomach followed up by kicking him in the face, knocking him out

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Said the new girl which had what looked like pink hair in two cones "Thanks, my names Chibi Usa."

"No problem, my names Hotaru, it's nice to meet you."

"Have we met before?" asked Chibi Usa as a sense of familarlity was shown in her eyes

"No I don't think so." Said Hotaru as she turned to leave with Angel "You better head to class, the bell is about to ring."

"Okay thanks again." Chibi Usa waved as the two girls left I don't believe it she's alive, but why doesn't she recognize me? I have to tell the others about this. I probably shouldn't in case it's not her.

A few minutes later both Angel and Hotaru arrived at class with Chibi Usa right behind them

"Oh you're in this class too?" Angel asked "I'm sorry if we knew that Hotaru and I would have waited for you."

"It's okay." Replied Chibi Usa as the teacher came in

"Class, can I have your attention please?" asked the teacher "I have some announcements." "Okay first we have had a change in staff we now have new teachers for Driver's ed. home economics and music." "This applies to those of you taking those classes."

"You mean the driver's ed. teacher left?" asked a student in the back

"Yes, he ran off with the home economics Teacher." "The music teacher was committed by the way."

Sometime later Hotaru and Angel were talking with Chibiusa

"So how do you like the school so far?" asked Angel

"It's okay so far other than that annoying football player." Replied Chibiusa "He reminds me of the guy my mother used to date."

"Is something wrong?" Hotaru asked Chibiusa "You keep staring at me?"

"Sorry, you remind me of a friend I had, she disappeared years ago."

"No problem than it just startled me."

"I have to go now." said Hotaru as she got ready to leave after the bell rang "Sorry but I have chemistry and that's on the other side of the campus."

"Okay see you later." said Chibiusa 'Is it really her, can she really be alive.'

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: been there done that

**Disclaimer: been there done that**

**Okay this will be a few hours after the previous chapter**

A few hours later school let out as Hotaru, Angel and Chibiusa went out towards the gate.

"So how do you like the place so far?" Angel asked Chibiusa.

"It's not that bad other than the football player that couldn't take the hint."

"He's never going to learn," Hotaru muttered as a beeping sound was heard. "Excuse me a second… Hello oh hi Leo. No I haven't seen Raph since this morning. Fine I'll keep an eye out for him but I am not a babysitter. Okay fine, bye."

"Is everything okay?" Chibiusa asked in concern as Hotaru put her phone away.

"It's fine. My brother had a fight with my other brother and he's bailed again."

"I know how that is, my sister is always driving me crazy," Chibiusa said in sympathy.

"Well I better head out I have to go run an errand and track my brother down. Chibiusa, it was nice meeting you. Tenshi do me a favor, if you see Raph tell him to call home so Leo will calm down before he drives everyone nuts."

"Sure see you later, Firefly," Angel waved as Hotaru walked off.

A few minutes later Hotaru was on her way to April's place when she felt a presence behind her.

"Okay who's there?" Hotaru asked as she pulled out the glaive she used as her weapon and pushed the button on it causing it to extend to its full length.

"Hey squirt, it's only me," Raphael said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Geez Raph, don't do that."

"Sorry squirt. So where are you going off to?"

"April's. What about you? I heard you and Leo were at it again."

"When are we not?"

"Heh, Good point. Hey, you want to come with me? Give you a chance to cool off?"

"Sure squirt, why not?"

Suddenly what looked like a rose came flying down in front of them along with what looked like a guy in a tuxedo and top hat.

"Okay, even for New York this is weird," Hotaru grumbled to herself.

"Stop right there you monster, I will not allow you to harm this kid."

"Raph can I ask you something?"

"Sure squirt shoot."

"I know I missed some of the stuff you guys got into so who the hell is that and what did you do now?"

"I have no clue."

"Okay who the hell are you?"

"I am Tuxedo Mask," The weirdo in the tuxedo outfit declared "Fear not young lady I will save you from this monster."

"Hey watch it buddy! That's my brother you're talking about!"

"He is a monster, I will stop him!" Tuxedo Mask declared as he tried to hit Raphael with his cane which had no effect.

"What was that suppose to do again?" Raphael asked. "You said your name was Tuxedo Mask? How about Tuxedo Moron?"

"Why you?" Tuxedo Mask was about to reply when he found a glaive at his throat.

"I don't think so," Hotaru replied as she grabbed his cane, "Now be a good boy, and go away."

"I'll call my friends." Tuxedo threatened as he reached for a communicator only to find it flung out of his hands and pinned into the wall with a sai.

"Okay now I'm mad. What do you think we should do with this loon squirt?" Raph asked as he went to the wall and retrieved his sai.

"I have an idea," Hotaru said with a slightly evil smirk as she pointed towards a trashcan at the end of the alley. "Let's give him a little ride."

"I like it; I swear you've been hanging around Mikey too much at times."

"Thanks," Hotaru replied as they lifted the tuxedoed weirdo and put him in the trashcan.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Tuxedo Mask who was talking from inside the can since he was put in upside down with his feet sticking up.

"Oh nothing much," replied Raphael in a fake nice voice, "But have a nice trip!" the turtle yelled as he kicked the trashcan down the street with Tuxedo Mask still in the trashcan yelling the whole way.

"Well that was interesting," Hotaru said. "Do you think the foot sent him?"

"Nah, even they aren't that stupid to send someone dressed in a tuxedo throwing roses and waving a cane around," Raphael replied.

A few minuets later the duo arrived at April's location.

"Hi April, hey Casey," Hotaru waved.

"Hi guys," April replied.

"Hi shrimp, hey Raph," Casey replied as him and Raphael glared at each other.

"Oh great, here they go again," Hotaru grumbled as Raphael and Casey started their usual thing. "So you said something about help with a car."

"Yeah sure, this way," April replied as Raph and Casey started shoving each other.

"So where are you applying at?" Hotaru asked as she slid under the van.

"I think the name of the place was Channel Six News," April replied after handing her the part for the van, "Although for some reason that place sounds really familiar."

"Who knows," Hotaru replied. "Hey can you hand me that wrench please."

"So how's school going for you?" April asked as she handed Hotaru the asked for tool.

"Not bad other than the football player being his usual self."

"Figures. I think it's a jock thing."

"Well, that's about it," Hotaru replied as she slid out from under the van.

"Thanks again, kid."

"You're welcome April. We better make sure Raph and Dirty Harry are in one piece."

"I'll never understand why you call Casey that."

"He reminds me of the character from that movie, I only saw it because Raph left the tape out."

"That figures."

A few minutes later Hotaru and April found Casey and Raphael talking.

"Hey Raph are you and Dirty Harry done talking yet or should we wait a little while longer?"

"Okay squirt hold your horses geez," Raphael grumbled.

"See you guys tomorrow," Casey waved.

"Same here good luck with your interview April."

"Thanks Hotaru! I'll probably see you guys tomorrow!" April waved as Hotaru and Raphael left.

"So you got April's van working now squirt?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah. Just had to switch out one part and it was good to go," Hotaru replied as the two headed towards the elevator that leads back to their home.

"So where have you two been?" Leonardo asked sternly after Hotaru and Raphael arrived back home.

"I was at April's. I ran into Raph on the way," Hotaru replied to the blue masked turtle.

"I told you before to come straight home from school Hotaru."

"Geez Leo calm down I told you this morning I was going to April's."

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea of you and Raph being together so often. He's a bad influence."

"Ah come on Leo, don't chew the squirt out over this," Raphael said.

"Stay out of this Raph," Leonardo ordered as he noticed Hotaru leaving, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room is that okay?"

"Hotaru stop being a smartass."

"Stop treating me like I'm still little Leo."

"Enough," Splinter ordered, "Hotaru go to your room and calm down, Leonardo go cool off."

"Yes, master Splinter!" The two replied in unison.

"Kids..." Splinter replied.

'_I don't understand what that guy was talking about, but why did he seem familiar,'_ Hotaru thought to herself. _'I wish I could understand what is going on.'_

**End of chapter**

**sorry for the delay had a bad case of writer's block than my comp. blew out**


End file.
